List of Angel Beats! episodes
, featuring main character Yuri]] The 13-episode Angel Beats! Japanese anime television series is based on an original concept by Jun Maeda with original character design by Na-Ga; both Maeda and Na-Ga are from the visual novel brand Key known for producing such titles as Kanon, Air, and Clannad. It is directed by Seiji Kishi and produced by the animation studio P.A. Works and production company Aniplex. Composed by Maeda and arranged by the group Anant-Garde Eyes, the music is produced by Aniplex with Satoki Iida as the sound director. Chief animator Katsuzō Hirata is also the character designer and the screenplay was written by Maeda. The plot takes place in the afterlife and follows the main protagonist Otonashi, a boy who lost his memories of his life after dying. He is enrolled into the afterlife school and meets a girl named Yuri who invites him to join the SSS— —an organization she leads which fights against God. The SSS fight against the student council president Angel, a girl with supernatural powers. The series aired in Japan between April 3 and June 26, 2010 on the CBC television network in Japan. It aired at later dates than CBC on BS11, MBS, RKB, TBS, and TUT. The first episode was previewed on March 22, 2010 to a selected number of people who participated in a lottery held that earlier that month. The first BD/DVD compilation volume containing the first two episodes was released on June 23, 2010 in limited and regular editions; the limited edition came bundled with a drama CD written by Maeda and performed by the anime's cast. The second and third BD/DVD volumes were released on July 21 and August 25, 2010. Another drama CD was bundled with the limited edition of the fourth BD/DVD volume released on September 22, 2010. The fifth and sixth BD/DVD volumes was released on October 27 and November 24, 2010; a third drama CD was bundled with the limited edition of the sixth BD/DVD volume. The seventh and final BD/DVD volume released on December 22, 2010 featured an original video animation episode, as well as a bonus short which serves as an epilogue to the series. 7th BD/DVD to Include Unaired Special|publisher=Anime News Network|date=June 24, 2010|accessdate=June 24, 2010}} The series makes use of two pieces of theme music: one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is "My Soul, Your Beats!" by Lia, and a remixed version sung by LiSA was used for episode four. The ending theme is "Brave Song" by Aoi Tada. Several insert theme songs by the in-story band Girls Dead Monster are also used, featuring songs sung by Marina and LiSA. These include: "Crow Song" (episode one), "Alchemy" and "My Song" (episode three), "Thousand Enemies" (episode five), and "Shine Days" and (episode 10). "My Most Precious Treasure" is also used in episode 13 sung by Karuta. __TOC__ Episode list References External links *[http://www.angelbeats.jp/ Angel Beats! official website] Category:Lists of anime episodes vi:Danh sách tập phim Angel Beats!